kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Early Fall 2018 Event/E-4
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 1 |reward_easy_2 = |reward_easy_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 1 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 2 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_medium_4 = |reward_medium_4_x = 5⋆ |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 1 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 3 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 5⋆ |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 5⋆ |Mechanics = Unknown }} and equipped affects your routing: ** 2 ships: Go to T ** 3+ ships: Go to N ** Anything else: Random routing between N and T. *** Note: You cannot route to T if node W is not unlocked yet, even if you meet all the requirements! * Otherwise, random routing between N and O. }} Historical Fleet: Armistice of Cassibile The Italian Navy during the 2nd World War. Members of the historical fleet will enjoy a huge damage bonus at the boss nodes. * CV: * FBB: , * CA: , * DD: , Map Guide NOTE: This is an extremely early information of the map. Please understand that the information may not be accurate. Additionally, not all these steps may apply to lower difficulties. Technically, this map has 4 phases since it's E-4. *It has been confirmed that there is no historical routing, but all Italian ships (see above) have bonus damage in this map and are recommended. *'LBAS': 3 are available, but only 2 for attacking; the other one is for defending. #'Phase 1': Assault the TP guage with Transport Combined Fleet #*As experienced in E-2, you should already know how TP phase works. However, to assert assumption for assured victory is less likely as 1 is presented at boss (1 or 2 for Hard mode). As such, it is recommended to aim for A-rank victory - sinking at least 8 of 12 enemy ships (these can be from either fleet) - instead of a S-rank. #*'LBAS': Boss node requires a range of 6. #* Unlike E-2, this phase has carriers. There are three methods in handling this: #*#'Fight under AS or lower'. Equipping CAV and/or BBV with seaplane bombers or fighters. The former gives barely any air power and can be easily wiped by at while the latter is un-craftable, and - unless obtained from their relative quests/improvements - is most reasonably obtainable at this moment from that drops in E-2; also has it but she needs blueprint. To contest AS, you will need at least 2-3 seaplane fighters for Medium+ but it is possible with just 1 at some composition in Easy (and even Medium). #*#*Additionally, bringing a BBV will route you to an additional battle at #*#'Fight under AS or lower'. Using Transport Escort CVL, which are those with ASW stats. There are currently 4 ships that fit that criteria: requires at least level 80, (needs level 30) drops in E-3, is still lost, and is handed to you from E-3 with ASW stat since level 1. #*#'Fight under AP/AD/AI'. AS is not everything. Only your BBV/CAV benefits from artillery spotting and you won't get much out of contact bonus unless you bring CVL. AP will negate the two aforementioned bonuses from both side. If you cannot obtain AD, don't bother bringing as it will not trigger. #'Unlocking Phase 2' - Using Single fleet to start from Starting Point 2. #*A+ rank #'Unlocking Phase 2's alternate route' - Using Combined Fleet #*A+ rank and (?) Composition As mentioned in Map Guide. Please remember that these are early compositions that works. It is not in anyway optimal. Phase 1 The focus of the first phase is the clearing of the TP gauge. The boss is located on node L. This is the shortest route possible to the first boss. * 1CAV or 1AV or 1CVL , 1CL 4DD + 1-2CL 1CA(V) 3-4DD * 1CAV or 1AV, 1CVL (Escort carrier) 4DD + 1-2CL 1CA(V) 3-4DD ** Escort carriers can be put into the main fleet of Transport Escort Combined Fleet, such as Taiyou (excluding Kasuga Maru), Shinyou, Zuihou Kai Ni B 'and 'Gambier Bay. * 1-6DD (Single Fleet) or Not using a CL in the main fleet will cause random routing between B and D. * 2CAV 4DD + 1-2CL 1CA(V) 3-4DD * 1CVL 1CAV 4DD + 1-2CL 1CA(V) 3-4DD Completely disregards the possibility of the shortest route, allowing you bring a stronger fleet. * 1CVL 1BBV 4DD + 1CL 2CA(V) 3DD * 2BBV 4DD + 1CL 2CA(V) 3DD Phase 2 In the second phase, the focus is the unlocking of the 2nd boss. A+ rank nodes Q and O. *2(F)BB 1CV 3DD *1(F)BB 1CVL 1CV 3DD *1(F)BB 1CV 1CA 3DD A+ rank node R. *0-1DD 0SS(V) 5-6XX ** XX may not be DD or SS(V) Phase 3 The focus of the third and final phase is the destruction of the 2nd boss. Remember that while there is no historical routing, bringing Italian ships will be beneficial at the boss. Not using the alternate route: Fleets used to defeat the 2nd boss. Keep in mind that the use of Italian ships is recommended for bonus damage against the boss. * 0-1CA 0-1(F)BB(V) 1CV 1CL 2DD Using the alternate route: 1. Unlock nodes W and V through A+ (possibly S) rank nodes G and S: Avoids node C, but has restrictions to the number of carriers you can use. Surface Task Force. * 1CVL 5XX + 6XX ** XX may not be CVL or CV(B). This option completely disregards the branching rules and allows you complete freedom as to how many carriers you want to bring. * 6XX + 6XX ** Transport Escort does not work. You must use Carrier/Surface Task Force. 2. Defeat the boss at node U A small detour with an extra aerial node, but it does allow you to bring an extra battleship. * 1CA 2(F)BB(V) 1CV 2DD Considerations for the alternate route: *(-) Additional aerial node *(-) Re class at node V vs CV Hime at node T *(+) Additional FBB vs CL for composition Map Progression Map during TP phase at boss node L. Early Fall 2018 Event E-4 Map p2.png Map after depleting the TP bar but without the second boss node U unlocked. Early Fall 2018 Event E-4 Map p3.png Map during HP phase at node U but no alternative route unlocked. Early Fall 2018 Event E-4 Map p4.png Full map after unlocking the alternative route. |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=200}} LBAS Flight Range